


and all that glitters is gold

by orphan_account



Series: the wikasa chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata decide to try for a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all that glitters is gold

Kageyama Tobio Was in labor.

And not in any NORMAL labor. 

Kageyama "King Of The Upper Court" Tobio was going to birth a beautiful baby volleyball.

It all started two weeks ago when he and his secksy BF Hinata were getting frisky on the court. "I think we should have a baby" Hinata said.

"What the fuck" Kageyama said back.

But then hinata convinced him that it was a good idea and then began the long, tiresome volleyball mating process. hinata shoved his Thing in kageyamas you-know what and they Did it for the first time. (the Thing was a volleyball)

Tanaka stood from the door to the Court and he couldnt believe what he was really seeing. he kind of forgot that it was kageyama and hinata doing it but he thought it was beautiful. what a beautiful mating ritual. He kind of wanted to try it with kiyoko but he wasnt sure she would appreciate having a whole volleyball shoved INside of her. 

then two weeks later kageyamas water broke. no one was sure how it worked becuase Kageyama didnt have a vagina so how did they know that their child was coming? Kageyama was sure that it was instinct and hinata stole a car to drive them to the hospital. They got there and the nurse put Kageyama in a room where he stayed in labor for like two minutes before he gave birth. All oft he Karasuno volleyball club was ther eand every single one witnessed the brith of a beautiful baby VolleyBall. it was a wikasa brand and it was yellow and blue. 

"wait isnt that the exact same volleyball you shoved in kageyamas ass like literally nothing is different about it" tanaka said. no one heard him because fuck you tanaka this is a beautiful moment and your ruining it. 

hinata leaned down and frenched his hot bf and pulled out a volleyball out of his pocket. he threw the volelyball at kageyama so hard at his hand and it tore through his hand so his hand was stuck in the volleyball . "Kageyama will you marry me" hinata said with tears in his eyes and kageyama said Yes. 

to be Continued.........?


End file.
